typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ado Edem
Trong thế giới Notes, nếu như Á Lệ Bách Chủng là những sinh vật nhân tạo được chuyển đổi trước khi thế giới diệt vong, bao gồm cả loài người, nhưng hầu hết đều mang cơ thể lai tạo từ các loài động vật để hấp thụ Gin, một loại bụi không gian, trong khí quyển thì Nhân Gian Chủng là con người tự cải tạo để có khả năng thích nghi với bầu khí quyển đầy Gin. Trong Nhân Gian Chủng, những người chịu ảnh hưởng của Gin nhiều đến mức nó trở thành kết tinh trong cơ thể họ như xương cốt được gọi là những . Khi trưởng thành, lượng Gin đó sẽ được phóng thích ra bên ngoài cơ thể để tạo thành , thứ vũ khí đa năng giúp họ có khả năng chiến đấu ngang hàng với Á Lệ Bách Chủng. Hiện chỉ có bảy mươi tám người sở hữu một Ma Kiếm hoàn thiện để có thể được xem là một vũ khí. chính là Kị Sĩ mạnh nhất của Nhân Gian Chủng, át chủ bài để đánh bại các Đấng Nguyên Sơ - các Aristoteles. Anh không quá nổi bật trong trận chiến giữa Nhân Gian Chủng và Á Lệ Bách Chủng và chỉ nổi lên khi các Aristoteles tấn công. Ado Edem bị giam cầm tại | }} tọa lạc ở Đại Khe Nứt Lớn - tạo ra bởi Phán Quyết trước khi chết, do các Á Lệ Bách Chủng lẫn các Kị Sĩ phe Nhân Gian Chủng đều tin rằng sức mạnh của anh quá lớn và chỉ được giải thoát khi cần đến sự trợ giúp của anh để chống lại Type Saturn. Nhà ngục này được mô tả là một tòa lâu đài vài những cánh cửa bất hoại và ở sâu bên trong là một chiếc ngai với những dây xích chằng chịt như mang nhện nối với tường, trần nhà được dùng để trói bị giam giữ. Sau này Nasu Kinoko sử dụng làm nguyên mẫu thiết kế Thiên Niên Thành Brunestud. Ado Edem cũng là người đã chém chết Type Jupiter chỉ với một đòn duy nhất trước khi nó mất kiểm soát và thiêu rụi cả Tây Lục. Sau khi anh phá hủy Type Saturn thì anh biến mất và không ai biết vị trí hiện tại của anh. Khả năng thumb|left|Hoàng Đế Trảm Kích và quá trình tăng trưởng của nó Ma Kiếm của Ado Edem mang tên , thanh ."星" in 星を食うもの (Hoshi o Kuumono) is usually translated as "star", but it merely carries the connotation of "celestial body". In Notes this is related to Aristoteles, who are "ultimate beings of their celestial bodies" i.e. planets. Thanh kiếm này có thể tăng kích cỡ của nó để tương đồng với kích thước của đối thủ. Nó dùng một lượng vô cùng lớn True Ether chỉ để hoàn thiện hình dạng và sử dụng chính Trái đất để tăng kích cỡ. Vì vậy, kích thước của Hoàng Đế Trảm Kích càng lớn đồng nghĩa với việc Trái đất càng bị hao mòn. Khi không sử dụng, thanh kiếm ở trạng thái "hạt" và Edem đánh thức nó bằng cách đập mạnh vào bề mặt Trái đất, thanh kiếm sẽ nhanh chóng mở rộng và tái tạo lại hình dạng. Ngoài ra, Hoàng Đế Trảm Kích có thể được coi là đại diện cho bản chất của loài người, phá hủy thế giới để bảo vệ nhân loại. Mặc dù được thấy phát ra hào quang xanh nhưng thực chất là do thanh kiếm này đã chia rẽ bầu trời đã bị Type Pluto nhuộm đỏ khi y chết, để lộ ra bầu trời xanh thật sự cho thế giới cằn cỗi này thấy được thoáng qua "sự thật". Cái “sự thật” thoáng qua này có thể khá tương đồng với bản chất của thanh Ea. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Notes Thể_loại:Nhân Gian Chủng